A Sua Ausência
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Dei tudo a eles, então que me deixem ficar aqui. Junto ao Sena.Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.


**Título: **A sua ausência**  
Autor: **Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta:** Ivi**  
Personagens: **Par Oculto**  
Resumo**: Dei tudo a eles, então que me deixem ficar aqui. Junto ao Sena  
**Disclaimer: **Reconhece algo? Então, não me pertence!  
**Nota: **Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio da Ludmila (Magalud) no Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics: "Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir..."

_Aquele último beijo é fogo na minha pele. Não o consigo esquecer, não o quero fazer. É o nosso momento, aquilo que roubamos do tempo. Esquecê-lo é te esquecer. Mesmo quando a velhice me alcançar, quando tudo tiver se perdido e o meu nome não for mais que uma linha num livro, eu quero lembrar aquele beijo. Posso não lembrar do começo, mas vou recordar o final._

_Hoje, posso afirmar que te amei, que ainda te amo, com a segurança que não tive anos atrás. Hoje, sei que te amo, não porque acordo pensando em você ou porque é em você que penso quando vou dormir. Não, isso seria simples demais e você foi complexo demais para ser recordado assim. Não, hoje, sei que te amo porque você está presente nos pequenos detalhes: no cálice de vinho que bebo sentado perto da lareira, na escolha do livro que fica pousado na escrivaninha, nos meus passeios na margem do Sena. Sei que te amo porque não paro para analisar, da mesma maneira que me é natural respirar. _

_Guerra, sangue, linhagem, riqueza, vitória, ...No final, nada importa. Todos caem e tudo se perde. Como fomos tolos; encurralados em reminiscências de ideais perdidos. Cegos e mudos ao que nos era mostrado. A roda da Fortuna não parava. Não por mim e nem por você. _

_Devíamos ter ficado aqui, como você queria. Paris te deixava em paz, você falava no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava. Olhava para o Sena e dizia que aqui era a sua casa. Inglaterra era gelada, rude, morta. Paris era vida. Você deitava a cabeça no meu colo e, olhando para a chama da lareira, falava da nossa vida ali. Que todos os dias iríamos tomar o nosso chá naquele café da esquina, exatamente antes de percorremos a margem do Sena. Você deitava a cabeça no meu colo e sonhava com a vida que teríamos; eu passava os dedos no seu cabelo e pensava na maneira de te falar que não ficaria ali._

_A roda da Fortuna não parava. A roda da Fortuna não parou._

_Houve uma época, naqueles primeiros meses, em que me embalei no abraço da loucura. Fechei a mente e os sentidos a dor da realidade. Você não estava ali e eu não suportava isso, não suportava saber que você não estaria nunca mais. Não suportava não lembrar da sua última gargalhada. Não suportava o conhecimento de que a sua ausência seria permanente. A loucura era acolhedora. Ela permitia fingir que você saíra para ir ao café comprar os nossos croissants. E eu me sentava no tapete, enrolado na manta, esperando você voltar para irmos passear no Sena. Mas você não voltava, nunca voltou. _

_Mas chegou o dia em que a chama da lareira se apagou e realidade entrou. Você não voltaria. A mesa colocada para o lanche não seria utilizada. Você não entraria pela porta, o cachecol no pescoço meio caído e o rosto rosado do frio. Eu não correria para você e pularia no seu pescoço. Você não ia me repreender pela minha impulsividade. Eu não ia beijar os seus lábios até fazer você sorrir. Você não ia dizer que eu jamais mudaria, com aquele tom que dizia que você amava isso em mim. Um dia a chama da lareira se apagou e eu não pude mais negar que você não estava mais lá. _

_Depois, veio o mais difícil: lidar com a sua ausência. Convencer-me que acabou. A loucura me fizera acreditar que você tinha saído e voltaria rapidamente. A dor me fazia vestir a sua camisa favorita e enterrar o rosto no seu travesseiro. A loucura fizera com que eu não saísse de frente da lareira porque esse era o nosso ritual. A dor me tirava as forças e a vontade para tocar a vida para frente. Eu queria parar de existir, parar de sentir. Naquele momento, teria me obliviado se tivesse lembrado onde a varinha tinha caído. _

_Ainda bem que não o fiz porque no final foi você quem me fez acordar do desespero. Saber que você odiaria que eu estivesse assim, que me olharia friamente e diria para eu parar com o drama, que você morrera e eu, não. Saber que você teria feito o seu melhor ar de repulsa ao meu estado, me fez levantar e ir tomar o primeiro banho em semanas. Lembrar que você odiava que eu deixasse crescer a barba, me fez pegar o barbeador e limpar o meu rosto até ficar suave como você gostava dele. Lembrar que você não suportava a desarrumação me fez pegar a roupa espalhada no quarto e colocar para lavar, me fez arrumar os livros na estante e dobrar a manta sobre a poltrona._

_Ainda bem que não encontrei a varinha, porque foi você que me trouxe a realidade. Quando finalmente a achei, foi apenas para quebrá-la e lançar na lareira. Você não voltaria por culpa do que ela representava e, para mim, isso significava que estava tão morta quanto você. _

_Houve uma época, naqueles primeiros meses, em que quis esquecer tudo o que me lembrasse do que nos fôramos. Tranquei a casa e sai de Paris. Decidi que ia viajar, visitar todos os lugares que ouvira você falar. Não queria te esquecer, apenas não queria lembrar do Sena. _

_Rússia foi agradável. A neve me lembrava o norte francês, mas a língua cortava qualquer semelhança. Lá, afundei-me nos prazeres do absinto, ou como eles apelidam, do veneno grego. Polônia foi triste. As catedrais góticas me fizeram lembrar Paris. Parti para Berlin em menos de uma semana. Não fiquei mais tempo na Alemanha do que na Polônia. Itália foi paixão. Você me falara da magnitude do Vaticano, mas nada me preparara para o fascínio que o por- do- sol na praça de São .Pedro me deixaria. _

_Embarquei num porto de Salerno. Você uma vez me disse que não se conhecia o mar até ter feito o Mediterrâneo. Você tivera razão. Não esperava nada de Portugal, por isso recordo apenas da surpresa com que encarei tudo. O Douro é tão magnífico como eu vira no seu álbum. O verde se misturava com o azul escuro das águas. Porto foi das cidades mais estranhas que visitei. Mas Evora me conquistou com a capela dos Ossos. Ver aquela estranha sala compensava o calor abrasador. Mas foi num restaurante no Bairro Alto, ouvindo o que eles chamam de Fado que percebi que não adiantava nada disso. Apanhei o primeiro avião no dia seguinte e voltei a França. _

_A casa estava tal como a tinha deixado, apenas mais triste. Também, ela sentia a sua falta. Voltar a viver nela foi doloroso, mas necessário. Você quisera aquela casa. Puxará-me contra o seu peito e dissera que aquela seria a nossa casa, o nosso refúgio. E eu sorri, sabendo que a minha casa seria onde você estivesse. _

_Incrivelmente, foi um velho livro que fez com que tudo se tornasse novamente presente. Uma foto entre as páginas, uma recordação de uma última semana em Londres. Eu deixará Paris cinco semanas antes. Partira na madrugada de uma manhã fria de Inverno, levando comigo uma mochila com algumas peças de roupa e um coração apertado. Você dormia serenamente, confiante que o mudo não mudaria enquanto você não estava olhando. Mas eu não teria coragem de sair de outra maneira. Não quando você me olharia com os mais lindos olhos cinzentos e me diria o que queria fazer comigo naquele dia. Sai como o covarde que não deveria ser. Inglaterra me pareceu exatamente como você falava: gelada. Nem o reencontro com os rostos conhecidos disfarçaram a disparidade entre ela e Paris. Envolvi-me rapidamente na guerra. Tivera fora tempo demais e sentia que se os sorrisos diziam que era bom eu estar de volta, os olhos acusavam que eu nunca devia ter partido. Enviei uma coruja dizendo onde estava. Não falei o porquê, sabia que você entenderia melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu falasse. Sabia que você não perdoaria essa minha traição. Voltar quando tínhamos partido. _

_Fui um tolo. Pensei que podia ter tudo: uma consciência limpa e uma vida. Mas eu nunca pude ter tudo, e isso deveria ter me avisado do que viria. Mas como eu imaginaria o desfecho? Eu era o herói, não você. _

_Naquela semana, tudo parecia mais rápido. As horas, os ataques, os segundos em que um amigo fechava os olhos para nunca mais abria. O círculo estava se fechando. Era epóca do grande final. Colin não perdera o amor pela fotografia e naquela altura era quase que relaxante vê-lo fotografando tudo ao redor. Essa, em particular, captara o meu ar incrédulo ao te ver sentado na sala de reuniões. Você viera. Mais tarde, no meu quarto, enquanto eu escondia o rosto no seu pescoço e aspirava o cheiro da sua colônia, disse-me que jamais permitiria que eu me afastasse de novo. Pensei que podia ter tudo e no final, perdi tudo._

_A batalha final não foi como planejado. Não ouve um grande confronto, uma luta gloriosa entre o Bem e o Mal. Foi ridiculamente simples. Um passeio mal calculado. Uma emboscada. Dor de muitos feitiços lançados ao mesmo tempo. De alguma maneira, a Ordem aparatou no lugar, mas eu já estava muito tomado pela dor para notar algo mais do que a maneira como ela fazia com que o meu corpo parecesse trespassado por mil facas. Você tapou o meu corpo com o seu, quebrando a minha dor. Tomou os meus lábios bruscamente, fazendo com que o meu lábio cortasse. Não entendo como foi capaz de me beijar enquanto tomava o meu lugar na mira dos feitiços. Os feitiços pararam por pouco tempo. E aquele foi o momento que não esqueço. Roubamos do tempo aquele pedaço de paraíso. O cabelo caia sobre o seu rosto, chamuscado pelas explosões. Um fio de sangue escorria por um dos lados da sua testa. E, no entanto você me beijava como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo, toda a brusquidão esquecida. E, depois, veio o vazio. Não, eu não podia ter tudo e mais uma vez perdia o que realmente importava._

_A fotografia me fez pensar em você de uma maneira que não o fazia há anos. Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, Draco. Nem sei se há algo mais depois disto, deste mundo. Não sei se você está me vendo, mas gosto de pensar que é a sua mão que me toca quando a brisa do vento me acaricia o rosto e que é o seu abraço que me aconchega quando me sento em frente da lareira. Paris não mudou nada. E o Sena ainda flui no mesmo sentido. Não sou feliz, isso não é possível sem você, mas tento sorrir quando ouço uma boa piada e choro quando estou triste. Tento viver, não por mim, mas por você. Esporadicamente, recebo notícias de Inglaterra, mas não vou voltar para lá. Que contem a historia que quiserem, que inventem o que acharem melhor. O que interessa que estou aqui, vivendo como um Muggle, tentando suportar a ausência do que não volta mais? Eles criaram um mito, então que inventem o melhor destino para Harry Potter. Dei tudo a eles, então que me deixem ficar aqui. Junto ao Sena. _


End file.
